1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foot operated switches for selecting and activation of particular functions of a multi-function apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of today's machines are multi-functional. These multi-functional machines usually require a control means for manually selecting one of the multi-functions. One example of a multi-function machine that requires manual selection of a function is a operating/imaging table. Usually the operating imaging table includes a patient bearing surface that is capable of being moved along one or more planes with respect to a physician or an imaging apparatus. This operating/imaging table usually is controlled by a hand held control. The hand held control has disadvantages due to the fact that the user hands may not available for grasping the control. One solution to this problem has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,521, that issued to Neer et al on Jun. 6, 1995. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,521 discloses a foot operated control that sequentially indexes or scrolls through a menu of a multi-function machine. Then activation of the function requires the operator to move the control to a centered position for activation of a selected function.
It has been determined that there is a need for a foot operated control that allows easy selection or preparation of a particular function with subsequent activation of the function. This needed control may also provide a physical sensory indication to the user of a particular function to be selected. It has also been determined that there is a need for a the foot control that is adapted for cordless operation.